Numb
by ALlover29
Summary: Tony messed up big time and doesn't have much time.
1. Chapter 1

"Sir, should I make a call?" JARVIS asked. Tony's eyes opened slightly and he coughed harshly.

"Might as well." he said shakily. His side hurt and so did his head. Actually, his whole body hurt come to think of it. But as the ringing of the line made its way to his ears his body became numb. He didn't have very long.

Tony looked up at the smoke and rubble above him. Skyscrapers were on fire and cars were scattered in all directions. His whole suit was crushed under a large amount of rock but his head was free of any of them.

The ringing stopped and immediately went to voicemail. The monotone voice telling him that this person is unavailable at the moment. Then the beep came and Tony took a deep breath.

"I think I messed up, babe. When I look at everything around me...it's in slow motion. I can't feel anything, my fingers, my legs, my whole body is just numb. But my chest hurts most of all, and I don't know why." Tony choked out that last part roughly and felt something trinkle from his mouth. But it didn't hurt.

"But you know me. I'll be fine. I promised didn't I, Steve? Yes, yes I did. I-." Tony was cut off by the beep signifying the voicemail was out of space, "...love you."

Tony had never told Steve those three words before. Their relationship was still new. And now...Steve would never know. JARVIS was saying something but Tony was slipping away. The darkness at the edge of his vision rapidly took over and Tony felt relieved.

_Want more? Don't know if you guys will like this but leave some reviews and there might just be a happy ending. Or do you guys like sad endings nowadays? Tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony," a voice said from, what seemed like, very far away. Tony had no idea who it was and he didn't really care. He couldn't tell if he was moving or staying still, if it was pitch black or bright day. He just. . .was.

He was actually quite bored. He missed his hologram screens and metal suit parts. Deep inside his chest he felt a slight ache and emptiness. But not for his armor or devices, he yearned for something else.

"Steve. . ." Tony whispered into the bright darkness. The ache in his chest deepened and started to burn. The burning increased and Tony realized that he was grasping at his own chest. He couldn't see himself doing it but he knew it was him doing it. Then the rest of his body slowly followed and soon his whole body was consumed in a dull fire.

"Steve," Tony said more urgently as he scratched at any part of his body he could reach. The heat was unbearable.

"Steve!" Tony gasped as he opened up his eyes. Then he realized he no longer felt blood rising from his throat and looked around. He was in a gray room with no windows, he was laying in a hospital bed. He groaned as his limbs started to ache.

"I guess I've had better days," Tony mumbled as he rubbed at his chest. The pain was gone but he still felt an emptiness. Then he realized it.

"Steve!" Tony called as he ripped the sheets away from himself. He swung his legs over and slid off the bed. He caught himself on the IV stand but stood nonetheless. He took the IV out as painlessly as he could then made his way out of the room. He was still in a hospital gown as he walked down the hallway. Everything was a dull gray.

"Must be S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony mumbled as he searched the hallway. Then he arrived at what he assumed was a waiting room and he saw the most beautiful sight. Steve was sitting in one of the plastic chairs, glancing nervously between a magazine pile and posters that hung on the wall.

"I must be in heaven if you're here," Tony flirted as he leaned against the wall in an attempt to look cool when he really just needed support to stand. Steve's neck almost snapped as he turned to look at Tony. For a second Tony took in the pure emotion in Steve's face then Tony was moving as best he could to the super soldier. Steve met him halfway and enveloped him in a hug.

"Oh god, Tony, I was so worried," Steve breathed into Tony's neck as he wrapped his arms around Tony. Tony embraced him just as hard until his arms got weak.

"Steve, you're crushing me," Tony wheezed and Steve immediately loosened his grip.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" Steve chastised as he realized that Tony was actually in front of him and started to lead Tony back to his room.

"Language," Tony teased but his heart wasn't in it, he was tired all of a sudden. When they got back to the room Steve helped Tony settle into bed and kissed him on the forehead.

"Tony, I'm so glad that you're okay. I was so. . .worried," Steve said as he brushed some hair out of Tony's face. His hand lingered and caressed Tony's cheek.

"I love you, Tony, so much. Sometimes so much that it hurts," Steve whispered as he leaned down and touched both of their foreheads together. Tony was shocked at the amount of emotion Steve was showing right now.

"I love you too. That's what I was trying to say when the voicemail cut off," Tony said breathily. Steve pulled back and looked Tony in the eye.

"That was a pretty stupid time to tell me that," Steve mumbled.

"I thought I wasn't gonna get another chance," Tony said as he felt a heat settle behind his eyes. He reached up and rubbed at his eyes. Steve reached out and wrapped Tony's hands in his own. He tugged them towards himself and kissed them.

"I love you so much, Tony. I don't want to lose you," Steve said thickly, his throat closing up. Tony sat up and rested his forehead against their hands then he looked up at Steve.

"You're not going to." Steve leaned down and kissed Tony chastely then he pulled his hands away so he could help Tony get settled into the bed. Steve slipped his hand into Tony's as he settled into a chair next to the bed. Tony soon fell asleep and even after he had woken up Steve was still holding his hand.


End file.
